Accidental Magic
by pixieevil
Summary: Mistoffilees has an... incident


The kittens giggled as Mistoffilees shushed them. He was trying out a new trick, practicing it without magic first. Packing the kittens into Bustopher's top hat, he checked to make sure they could all fit properly, then threw the red cloth over the top. Waving his arms over it, Mistoffilees shouted,  
>"Presto!", making the hidden kittens giggle some more, then whipped the cloth off of the hat, accidentally tipping it over and sending the kittens sprawling out over the ground.<p>

"Whoops." he muttered, watching as the kittens started rolling around in the dirt, laughing and tugging on each other's fur.

Oh well, he thought. At least I know they all fit in there now, he thought wryly, smiling.

Taking the hat with him, he went off to practice, leaving the kittens to play.

Having gotten sick of practicing his usual spells, Mistoffilees had started trying to modify his newest spell. The plan was, during the next ball, he'd get all the kittens to sit together, then transport them into the hat, letting them jump out into the middle of the Jellicle Ball and join in with the dancing.

Still thinking of the kittens, Mistoffilees started muttering absently at the hat, ignoring the presence of his mate behind him. A sudden noise startled him and he looked down into the hat. Looking up at the Rum Tum Tugger, embarassed, he said,  
>"Whoops."<p>

Concerned, Rum Tum Tugger climbed down from his position on the junk heap and came forward to look down into the hat, wrapping his arm around Mistoffilee's waist as he peered into it.

"Well, what are our options?" he asked him, knowing his answer as soon as he looked at the tom.

Without waiting for an answer, he reached into the hat and pulled one of the kits out. Counting them quickly, he was startled to find that there was seven of them, all with an interesting combination of his and Mistoffilee's fur. Handing the kitten he held to Mistoffilees, he pulled another one out, looking at her curiously.

"Well, we'd better work out how many boys and girls we have, and which of them has magic before we go introduce them." He announced with a sigh, watching as Mistoffilee's face lit up.

Mistoffilees easily pulled three of the kittens out of the hat, settling them into his lap.

"These three have magic." he told Tugger confidently, lifting his face up to meet his as Rum Tum Tugger nuzzled him, his fur sparkling. The kittens in his lap immediately copied him, one lighting her fur up with pink sparkles, while one of the boys had green sparkles, and the third had blue in a similar shade to Misto.

The kitten Rum Tum Tugger held looked at them wistfully.  
>"Pretty" she sighed. The other three kittens started clamouring to be picked up, wanting to know what the pretty was. Helping them out, Rum Tum Tugger watched as the five girls and two boys ran around the clearing on all fours, investigating excitedly. The Rum Tum Tugger caught them everytime they got too close to something they shouldn't.<p>

Rum Tum Tugger held four of the kittens gently as they nuzzled into his mane, Misto leaning against his side with the other three in his lap. The kittens had finally stopped running,claiming various spots on their laps, napping in comfort as Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffilees relaxed in the sun.

Eventually, Rum Tum Tugger packed them all back into the hat, helping Mistoffilees up from where he sat on the ground with an outstretched paw, a kitten still cuddled into his fur, waiting as he dusted off his coat, and placed the kitten with the others.

Each taking a side of the hat, they whispered to the kittens to stay quiet, carrying the hat into the main clearing, where the rest of the cats were enjoying the sunlight.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Mistoffilees announced confidently, watching as all of the cats turned to watch him expectantly. " I had an...Incident... while I was practicing, and umm well..."

A voice piped up from inside the hat.  
>"Papa?" Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffilees turned to watch as one of the kittens climbed out of the hat.<p>

"We're fathers now?"


End file.
